The Story Of Us
by isabella0617
Summary: Ever since Bella was a kid she was in love with the concept of love. After moving in with her father she starts as a new student in Forks High School. She meets new people, but one person stands out and different from the others. The boy Bella is hopelessly falling head over heels for is Edward Cullen. A story of first loves, trust, friendship, and most importantly finding yourself


**Hey Guys! **

**So this is my new story! This certain plot has been in my mind for a while and I wanted to see where this will go. So I am so incredibly sorry that I have been MIA for a long long long time. I've just been so busy that I wasn't able to update any of my stories. But now I'm back and I promise that I will update frequently (at least once or twice a week). **

**I have not abandoned my other story and I will upload new chapters of my other story, How Did I Fall in Love With You this week, so be excited! :D**

**Thank You again so much for reading my stories and please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW~!**

There are stories out there that people everyday read about how countless beautiful women find their dream guy accidently or how the twist of fate just brought them togather. Well, for me you can call it fate, but I prefer to call pure coincidence.

It all started freshman year, Forks High School, Algebra I class to be more specific. I was commonly known as the shy, timid, and very non- social girl. I was like everyone other teenager in the world; love music, sleeping in, eating foods that are fattening, staying up late for no apperant reason, and most of all I was obsessed with the concept of love and romance. You can say that I was a hopeless romantic, but I was smart to know that dream boys only existed in the movies or books. But no matter what, I didn't give up that maybe one day, I would be lucky enough to find the man of my dreams and live happily ever after.

Well there was only one word to ever describe the boy I fell completly head over heels for, and his name was Edward Cullen. You can say that he is your average high school teenager; decent grades, amazingly good looks, on the football team, popular and everyone knew of him.

It was fourth period Algebra I, freshman class. I just got transfered from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie while my mom got to travel the world with her new husband Phil. Its not that I didn't like Charlie, but he and I haven't really seen much of each other since mom walked out on him when I was 6. He was a man with little words, and oddly enough I was perfectly content with that.

My tiny, hands were shaking with nerousness. I wasn't really good with the whole talking to new people buisness but I knew that I had to face this one by myself. The classroom was filled with students who were about the same age as me. They were all talking within themselves and didn't even notice that me when I walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. Im new here." I could already hear my voice shaking.

The teacher with her over sized glasses, looked up at me and gave me a small smile. From looking at her desk, her name was Mrs. Walsh. She seemed to be in her late 30's or probably early 40's. She was tall and lean, and with the smile she gave me, I could tell that she was very friendly and nice.

"Welcome Miss Swan. Its a pleasure to finally meet you. You know here in Forks, we don't really recieve a lot of new students so its exciting for you to join us." Mrs. Walsh said looking at me with friendly eyes.

"Thank you so much. Its nice to be here." I returned her smile.

"Well, I have you seated over there at the back right infront of Miss Rosalie Hale." she pointed to the girl with blonde loose curls.

I nodded and journeyed my way toward the girl she was talking about.

"Hi, Im Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose." The blonde girl said with her angelic voice.

I finally got a good look at her and woah, I was definatly blown away with her looks. As I said, she had this long and silky blonde hair that was just effortlessly hanging from her back. Her outfit was a plain blue skinny jeans and white t-shirt matched with fierce red heels and a plaid blazer, but she made it look like a runway outfit. Her glistening green eyes were so beautiful, that I swear that they sparkled. To sum it up, I never knew the real meaning of perfection, until I met this girl.

"Oh, h-hi. I'm Bella." I shook her hand that she took out for me.

"Its nice to meet you. You know we don't really get a lot of new students here, and your the first one in forever." Rosalie giggled and flashed me her perfect set of teeth.

Everything about this girl is perfect, and it literally shattered my self esteam.

"Rose stop hogging her from everyone. I'd like to meet her too." a girl with dark brown hair suddenly came into the picture. She was giggling with Rosalie and I immediatly could tell that they were close friends.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Your very pretty, and I love the color of your hair. Do you like shopping? Well I do and we totally should go sometime. I could already tell you and I will be such great friends!" her enthusiams was overwhelming, but she seemed so friendly and loving.

If I thought that Rosalie was pretty, Alice was definitly as eqaully beautiful. She had brown hair, that was a couple shades darker than mine, and it hair flowed down her back and some at her shoulders. I immediatly could tell that she was into fashion, because of her designer clothes and shoes. She wore some tight blue skinny jeans with a white blouse, paired with a black jacket. Her shoes were killer high and were dangerously black.

"Woah Alice, one at a time. She might not be able to keep up." Rose shoulder bumped her.

"Its okay. Its a pleasure to meet both of you guys. Its nice to finally talk to some who is the same age as me. Every student seems to avoid me like I have some deadly disease or something." I told them.

"Well, their probably just too busy with themselves. Don't worry about it, their loss." Alice said smiling at me.

Before I could say anything, Mrs. Walsh called the classes attention stating that the lesson has began. The lesson that they were currently learning today was easy review for me, so I took the time to actually look around the classroom and see who the other students are.

There's students with glasses, blonde hair, braces, mohawks, black hair, and is that bronze?

I took a look at the boy who was exactly one desk behind me and a row across. He had the most unique hair color I have ever seen. His hair was in a messy, disarray manner, and quite frankly he pulled it off effortlessly. He wore a plain blue V-neck t shirt with jeans and black Vans. He wasn't too buff or too skinny, but you could tell that he worked out to maintain his body image. Wow, was all I could say.

He was currently looking down at his paper and bitting his pencil, as if he was struggling with the lesson.

Wow, was every person in this school utterly perfect in looks?

As if on cue, he looked up from his paper and met my lurking eyes. His eyes were the deepest shade of green I have ever seen. So beautiful and so amazing. The boy caught me staring at him and he just smiled and winked at me.

Ah, if I could melt that was most definitly the moment I would.

I looked away quickly, trying to seem like I was so focused with the lesson that Mrs. Walsh was teaching. My heart suddenly raced so fast, knowing that he was now staring at me. I could already feel my cheeks heating up, and no doubt it was rosey red right now.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I jumped, surprised that time really did move that fast. Damn, I better pack up or I'm gonna be late for my next class.

Putting all of my pencils and notebooks inside my bag, in the corner of my eye I saw the boy who I was staring at earlier, smile at me and then quickly leave the room.

Hmm, who is _he_?

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
